Lemon High
by japaneselove
Summary: School isn't always boring. Everyone POV. F/F M/F M/M/F F/F/M. Incent action. Mahor lemon in every chapter. better then summary sound.
1. Chapter 1

**look on profile for character links. this is my first fanfiction so be nice.**

**disclaimer: I do no own Twilight. But i wish i did.. who doesn't?**

* * *

Lemon High

Chapter 1

Bella/Tanya/James

I go to a school of sluts in Washington. My names Bella Swan, I moved here with my mom from California with my mother Renee and father Charlie. Later I learned that Charlie had signed me up for private school. Lemon High, its students and teachers are so hot they make you want to cum right there. Especially the headmaster now he was a piece of fine ass.

I had Mr. Nomadic next or in other words James. He was hot with his shaggy long hair and toned body. I took my seat in the middle of the room waiting for class to start. Then Tanya walked in she was James' only child. It Must feel weird when your dads the teacher especially at a school like this. I could see her pretty pink panties with every step she took. Our uniform was a short red plaid skirt and it was optional to wear underwear, a white high knot shirt that stopped under the breast with lots of cleavage showing. **(look on profile for unigorm link)**Oh and guess what we're not allowed to wear a bra! They want to be able to see us when our nipples get hard and ass showing when walking.

I quickly undid the knot of m shirt and let my breast fall out, I could hear a few moans and groans as they saw my girls drop and nipples harden. Tanya sat next to me so I was a lucky bitch. Class started we were watching a porno cause James had no lesson for today. I was quite horny watching this and so was Tanya I looked around and saw a lot of jacking off and fingering. I didn't want to get myself of so I did something else.

I lifted her skirt and felt her soaking wet panties. I rubbed my hand up and down the outer part; in return she gave me soft moans. I lifted my skirt showing her my bare pussy, wearing nothing to cover it up, only the wetness sliding down my thigh. This caused Tanya to moan more.

I whispered in her ear "Remove your panties." She shuttered, but did as told. I stuck my finger in wiggling it around causing her breathing to pick up. This caught some of the students' attention and pleased themselves to us. I shoved in two more fingers.

"Oh Bella, more." She begged I went in harder. James was watching and didn't do a single thing. Just watched as his daughter got fingered fucked, he couldn't take it, it wouldn't be long unlit he took action.

"Oh god, Bella I'm going to cum!" Tanya screamed. She had cum hard onto her fingers. Bella sucked the juices off of her fingers. Then Tanya attacked her lips crushing them to Bella's. She licked Bella's lip, Bella opened her mouth their tongues went wild fighting for dominance. Tanya could taste herself in Bella's mouth so she deepened the kiss. She grabbed Bella's breast squeezing the nipples. Bella broke the kiss moaning at the feeling of Tanya sucking her nipple and squeezing the other.

"Bella and Tanya front of class now!" James yelled seductively. The class groaned increasing the speed of their own pleasure. As the girls got up they were stopped. "Undress before you get up here." He ordered. Both stripped into their nothings, around the class you could hear heavy breathing and panting. James stood up exposing his huge cock, hard and thick standing at least 10 inches. Both girls felt their wetness grow. When they were in front of him, he pushed Bella down so she was eye-level with his cock.

"Suck it slut." He demanded her. Bella squeezed his balls making him groan. Licking up and down slowly then taking him all into her mouth. James groaned at how warm her mouth felt around his cock. Bella started to stroke what couldn't fit into her mouth, he grabbed Tanya's breast hard. "Baby you have been a naughty girl getting fingered fucked in front of daddy." James slapped her ass hard, Tanya moaned. "You like that baby?" She nodded, he slapped her again. "You like it when daddy treats you like a dirty whore." James said slapping her again but harder.

"Oh god, yes! I love it when you treat me like a whore." She screamed while getting slapped again. "Go low and eat out Bella's pussy." Bella moaned around his dick sending vibration through him. He started to grab her by the hair and thrust hard in and out of her mouth. She moaned more causing James to grip her hair tighter pulling on it more.

Tanya spread Bella's legs open rubbing her hand on her wet core, causing her to buck into her palm. Tanya squeezed her clit; Bella moaned more sucking harder on James cock. "That's right you girls are dirty sluts." Griping harder on Bella's hair causing her to suck harder, running her teeth against his length. Tanya drove her tongue into Bella, feeling her walls going deep. James came in Bella's mouth. Bella swallowed it all and licked him clean. He lifted his dick out of her mouth and wet behind Tanya and slammed his 10 inch cock into her tight ass. Tanya screamed into Bella's core making her even wetter, Bella moaned harder "Oh Tanya, harder go deeper. James fucks her harder." Bella grabbed Tanya's hair pushing her more into her wet pussy. She started to lick her g-spot. Bella screamed out "Oh fuck Tanya right there, I'm gonna cum." She panted.

James went harder into her ass going in and out, slapping her ass making it a bright red. Bella screamed then came into Tanya's mouth. "Oh fuck!" Bella panted out of breath. Tanya then licked her pussy clean sucking on her clit. James grabbed her hair pulling on it, while slapping her ass. "Fuck harder, faster daddy." She begged. He went farther into her tight ass. "You like being daddy's whore, his slut." James slapped her again. "I'm going to cum slut." James told her. He went harder and harder into her, then shot his hot load into her ass. He pulled out his cum covered dick. Bella moaned at the sight of his huge cock.

"Bella go onto my desk and spread wide." She did as told; he rubbed his dick over her slit, spreading his cum onto her along with her own juices. He played with her swollen clit.

"Tanya sit on her face, let little Bella eat you out." James ordered her, she groaned. Tanya lowered her body slowly, Bella wrapped her arms around her and stick her tongue in, Tanya moaned. Tanya grabbed Bella's breast and massaged them pinching the pebbled nipples. Bella groaned into her pussy.

James then slammed his cock inch by inch into Bella's pussy making sure she felt every inch, he squeezed her clit. Bella moaned into Tanya's pussy increasing her tongue action, Tanya screamed more. James went harder and harder shoving his dick in and out, pushing it deeper in. "Bella you're so wet for me and tight. Your pussy is squeezing my dick." James groaned, Bella loved the feeling of his dick in her so she grinds against his cock. She could feel his dick spreading her, feeling her juices just making her wetter. Bella screamed into Tanya's pussy. "Cum now Tanya, hard." James ordered.

"Oh fuck, uh Bella, oh god." Tanya screamed and came into her mouth. Bella licked it all clean.

James picked up Bella holding her by the ass. He slapped her. "You naughty little girl, you like this." James purred into her ear. "Oh yes, yes." Bella screamed. He grabbed a vibrator and shoved it up her ass, putting it on high. Bella screamed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Bella cum, cum hard on my dick." He went harder slamming into her g-spot. "James! Oh fuck, oh god." Bella screamed cumming hard on his dick. James kept his speed thrusting into her then came hard in her. "That's right take my cum bitch!" He slapped her again. He thrusted once more spreading his cum inside of her more pushing it deeper.

"Thank you girls." he said. Bella and Tanya were both panting and having trouble breathing.

"Oh and Bella I'm calling your parents telling them about your behavior in class today." Mr. Nomadic said.

"Yes sir." I said. I got wet just thinking about what will happen when I get home. I could wait and so couldn't my pussy.

* * *

**Please review thank you.**


	2. AN please read!

**A/N: This will be a full story to everyone that wants to know. Please review and pass my story on to your friends I want to know if I should keep going. **

**japaneselove **


	3. Just an other AN but please READ!

I am very sorry I havent updated in a while I had family issues. But I promise to very soon. Again I am very sorry. But thank you for all of your reviews. Update will be soon!


	4. IMPORTANT

I have given up on this story I'm sorry. I have given up on period. Good bye


End file.
